Stay away from the sea
by a02i02
Summary: After surviving the Titan War, Percy Jackson thinks he can lead an uneventful life. Until a mysterious woman appears in his dreams to warn him about an unknown enemy and to tell him to stay away from the sea. Does not include HoO.


**AN: Hey everyone ! First of all, thank you for deciding to read my stories. It means a lot to me seeing as thisis my first. Second of all, I would like to point out that English is not my first language so please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you all enjoy the story !**

 **Disclaimer : As my** **username points out, I am not a famous author. Meaning that I most definitely am not Rick Riordan. I own nothing expect my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Stay away from the sea**

\- Perseus !

Percy turned his head left and right, trying to see where the voice had come from. He was on a rocky cliff. Below him, he could hear the sound of the ocean hitting the rocks. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and tickled his nose.

\- Perseus !

There it was again, that mysterious woman, desperately crying out to him. He could not tell how long he had been looking. He felt as though he must have been searching for hours. He even looked down on the vast expanse of blue water, thinking maybe she may be drowning, but he had found nobody. He even looked up at the sky, thinking she might be flying, but nobody was there.

At first, he had feared that it might be Annabeth, but he had quickly dismissed the idea. Annabeth wouldn't scream out for help. She was way too proud for that. Besides, Annabeth never called him "Perseus", she called him Seaweed Brain. Even when she was mad at him she would revert to Percy, never Perseus. Only gods, or monsters ever called him Perseus, and considering they usually tried to kill him afterwards, he had taken it as a bad omen.

\- Perseus !

The voice had seemed closer this time. He turned around again, and saw her. She was dressed in a white toga which contrasted sharply with her deeply tanned skin. Her thick black hair reached the end of her back and was draped around her shoulders like a cape. Her eyes were startling, a perfect blend of blue and green. Her gaze was so intense that he felt compelled to look away. Yet he didn't. He felt as though she could see inside his very soul, as though she could read his thoughts. There was nothing weird about her...apart the fact that she was bound in chains and surrounded by fog. But Percy had seen weirder.

\- Who are you ? he asked, he thought perhaps she was a minor goddess and she wanted him to free her, or a messenger from some god. Perhaps she was one of his father' servants with a message from him.

\- Perseus ! Finally, you heard me ! I could only hope I was strong enough to be able to enter your dreams. she replied instead. Because, yes in case you had not figured it out, Percy was having a dream, a demigod dream to be precise.

\- Yeah, okay. If you could give me your name, that would great. And please don't say...

\- I came to warn you !

\- Yeah, there you go, you said it. What is it this time ? What did I not do, but am being accused of doing anyway ? Who has it in for me this time ? Zeus ? Hades ? Athena ?

Her lips stretched upwards in a small smirk. She had tipped her head to the side, as though to examine him. And her eyes shone with amusement. Suddenly, a gust of wind came blowing, making a sound eerily similar to a wail. This seemed to get her to focus, as she snapped upright once more.

\- Perseus listen, I fear my time is limited. She's coming for you !

\- Woah ! Slow down a sec. Who's coming for me ?

Suddenly, a look of horror made its way across her face. The waves crashed louder, he wind blew so hard that it almost made him lose his balance. It brought to them the sound of a scream. It seemed that whoever was screaming was frustrated, angry and murderous. Usually not a good combination.

\- She's coming ! she said her face blanching

\- Who's coming ?

\- Perseus listen to me: you must stay away from the sea.

\- The sea ? That's my dad's domain, my home turf. Why would I...

Slowly, he noticed that the mystery woman was, slowly but surely, being dragged away. As though she was being pulled by invisible hands.

\- Wait, don't go ! Who's coming for me ? And why should I stay away from the sea ?

\- Perseus ! I can't stay any longer, she noticed I disappeared. She came to get me.

\- Wait !

\- Just stay away from the sea !

He ran towards her, arms outstretched, hoping she would cling on so she could tell him more. But he was too slow, and the wind too strong. She disappeared, but her voice kept echoing in his head: «Stay away from the sea !».

* * *

 **A** **N: So what did you think ? Who do you think the mystery woman is ? Please leave me reviews telling me what you think. Bye !**


End file.
